inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hell's Kitchen
'Hell's Kitchen' A club of unique cooking prodigies from the Cooking District and unique scientist prodigies from the Biological Science District, plus one gourmet prodigy from the Service District, of Shokusen Academy. The members have their own specialty or skill in the culinary arts (cooking), science, and service. But each of them also have a "unique" personality which many will find annoying, akward/weird, scary, & even funny. But they also have their own high love for either the cooking world or the science world. So do to the REALLY high favor for soccer over every other sport, this team (despite arguments between chefs and scientists about the usefulness of cooking) finally had it & started to rebel against soccer as part of "Sports Union" through soccer! Uniforms Their uniforms are the original cooking uniforms. Their tops are white, kitchen shirts with buttons. Their pants are normally a matching white pants. Their shoes are white rubber shoes, which help them preform better in the soccer game. On the back of their shirts, their number is sewn on it. Members 1. Moriya Satoru (Captain/Striker) - A member of the Cooking Department. He has a reputation of being seen as someone insane at times, but it only happens because he is secretly being controlled by a Demon Connoisseur. Despite being mostly normal, he possesses an incredible ability of taste. 2. Morisaki Yoh (Striker) - A member of the Cooking Department who specializes in meats. He is considered the mediocre chef and member of the team. 3. Makarai Gien (Midfielder) - A member of the Cooking Department who is renown as a genius in cooking. Despite his cooking skills, he is also known to be childish and eccentric. 4. Tachibana Kei (Midfielder) - An member of the Cooking Department who temporarily became a member of the Biological Science Department. He has a special ability of identifying whatever he smells and tends to be a sadist and a loner at times. 5. Akiyama Elle (Defender) - A member of the Cooking Department who specializes in Chinese fried rice. Her family owns a Chinese restaurant, thus explaining her knowledge and unusual habit of making fried rice when cooking for any reason, and she always carries her wok for cooking on her back. 6. Minami Sagane (Goalkeeper) - A member of the Cooking Department who specializes with knives. She is known as a yandere-type of girl who is in love with Moriya and her knives. 7. Levi Golgotha (Midfielder) - A member of the Cooking Department who specializes with sweets. He belongs to a rich family that sells sweets and he is knowledgeable in the use of technology for making sweets. 8. Matsuo Mikazuki (Defender) - A member of the Cooking Department who specializes in making udon. He has the least presence in the team and carries an large pole for pounding the dough for udon. 9. Kumoi Mitsurou (Striker) - A member of the Cooking Department who specializes in cooking healthy foods. He is the son of a wealthy politician, but he denied his heritage to be a chef for the sake of his deceased caretaker. 10. Hino Kaede (Defender) - A member of the Cooking Department and the resident assistant of the school's dorm no. 13. Despite being a chef, he dresses up as a kendoka (someone who practice kendo) and even carries with him a kendo sword. 11. Ichinose Hakka (Defender) - A member of the Service Department who is famous for her blogs about several restaurants she has eaten from. She is known for her gluttonous appetite and cheerful personality. 12. Saionji Mai (Midfielder) - A member of the Biological Science Department who specializes in sound. She is known to be a twisted scientist, and is considered mad by her fellow classmates. 13. Tojo Uraji (Midfielder) - A member of the Biological Science Department who specializes in sight. He has a special ability to tell what's real and what's fake by just looking at it. 14. Kitakata Hidetsugu (Defender) - A member of the Biological Science Department who specializes in taste. He is arrogant and considers anyone with lack of intelligence as monkeys. He holds science highly as the future to the world. 15. Sena Touka (Defender) - A member of the Biological Science Department who is a unique genius as well as being a specialist in touch. She appears emotionless and is sighted as someone eccentric and odd. She always carries with her a pet she created out of clams called "Ten no Kiwami" (The Ultimate Dot). Hissatsu 1. Slice and Dice (GK) 2. Pound Around (DF) 3. Wok Gong (DF) 4. Fry Burner (SH) 5. Pincer Slicer (SH) 6. Stove Inferno (SH) 7. Mummification (DF) 8. Kitty Cat Play Time (OF) 9. Explosive Gyoza (DF) 10. Defense Equation (DF) 11. True Sight (OF) 12. Ten no Kiwami Gulp (DF) 13. Ten no Kiwami Spray (SH) Tactics 1. Blazing Incinerator (DF Tactics) Category:Fanmade Teams